Rubber stamps have been known for a long time and embody a variety of constructions including a fixed face or a movable face. In the latter the inked rubber surface is moved vertically into contact with the paper or media being stamped. The stamp is normally a fixed message and cannot be altered. In some cases, however, a series of numbers or letters can be provided on a closed loop, configured such that one of the series is presented for printing at any one time. A common example of such a stamp is an adjustable date stamp.
A number of fixed stamps are employed in office to apply short messages, frequently used messages to paperwork in a relatively permanent way (for example, “Faxed”; “Copy”; or “Confirmation” stamps). This creates considerable inventory as well as a limitation that any different message requires a new stamp to be created and, once created, the new stamp has only one functional purpose.
While rubber stamps are common in office environments there are other types of markers. Stencils are one such type and it is contemplated that the instant invention may be used in place of stencils.